Scènes de vie
by Shali-83
Summary: Quelques petites ficlettes de G à PG-15 sur John Rider feat. Yassen dans la vie de tous les jours au sein de Scorpia.
1. BAM, t'es mort

Bonjour,

Cette série de "Scène de vie" découle du Marathon-prompt (cf. mon profil) du week-end-end-end 25-26 Octobre. Il s'agit de petites fics sans aucun lien les unes avec les autres (ou seulement si on éclipse).

**Prompt lancé par Mushoos :** "- Ça clignote, c'est bon signe ?"

**Titre :** BAM, t'es mort.

**Rating :** G

**Fandom :** Alex Rider (appartient à A. Horowitz)

**Deux mots :** John Rider - Yassen Gregorovich

**Notes :** Free-lance pour John (mort quatorze ans avant le tome un) en se basant sur _Jeu de tueurs_ et _Scorpia_ (tome cinq et six). Spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont lu et vu que _Stormbreaker_.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que John Rider était devenu Hunter, assassin, tueur à gages et autres pour Scorpia. Il avait été engagé suite à cette bagarre dans le bar, il avait fait ses preuves et en si peu de temps était entré, les portes grandes ouvertes, dans l'organisation criminelle la plus importante du globe. Julia était raide dingue de lui, cette vipère ne voulait qu'une chose : le mettre dans son lit. Mais John s'en amusait et elle aussi au final.

Une semaine après, on lui confiait un jeune homme, un russe du nom de Yassen Gregorovich qui prendrait le nom de Cosaque. Le garçon avait été silencieux au début, voire muet, mais petit à petit, entre les deux hommes s'étaient noués des liens de respect et d'amitié. Le maître et l'élève étaient devenus inséparables.

Ce matin-là, John ou plutôt Hunter lui apprenait l'art de poser une bombe permettant un succès total avec un impact sur les alentours mineur. De l'art en gros comme il disait. Mais avant, il fallait lui apprendre à monter la bombe en question. Rien de bien difficile aux premiers abords.

Il était à côté du jeune homme, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Yassen enfin Cosaque était plutôt doué, même très doué. Il sourit : cela serait facile de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Mais c'était assez triste compte tenu de son jeune âge, dix-neuf ans. Cosaque était concentré sur son travail, il reliait un à un les câbles de la bombe, veillant à ne pas faire d'erreurs. Mais le compteur se mit à agir étrangement.

"Ça clignote, c'est bon signe ? demanda-t-il."

Il y avait un doute qui perçait dans sa voix. Hunter leva sa main qui tenait un pistolet en plastique et tira.

"BAM, t'es mort."

Cosaque le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, une flèche ventousée sur son front.

"Regarde."

Hunter lui montra le cable qui se trouvait en haut de la bombe.

"Si tu le branches avant les autres, tu enclenches le mécanisme.

- Ah okay.

- Recommences."

Cosaque regarda Hunter tout défaire et reprit le montage. Bien sûr, ce qu'Hunter ne lui avait pas dit était qu'il avait piégé certaines parties de la bombe uniquement pour voir ses réactions. Ainsi Cosaque se reprit plusieurs fois une flèche ventousée sur le front, sous le regard amusé de son mentor. Décidément, c'était un étrange professeur qu'il avait là. Il sentait souvent la lassitude le prendre à ses pitreries mais cela l'amusait au final et il se rendait compte qu'il apprenait énormément.


	2. Joyeux Noël John

**Prompt lancé par** Tipitina :

"- Je t'aurai. Même si je dois t'attacher.

- Toi, tu tiens pas à la vie..."

**Titre :** Joyeux Noël John.

**Rating :** G

**Fandom :** Alex Rider (appartient à A. Horowitz)

**Deux mots :** John Rider - Yassen Gregorovich

**Notes :** Free-lance pour John (mort quatorze ans avant le tome un) en se basant sur _Jeu de tueurs_ et _Scorpia_ (tome cinq et six). Spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont lu et vu que _Stormbreaker_.

* * *

John Rider plus connu sous le nom de code de Hunter dans le Milieu était encore à Scorpia le vingt-quatre décembre. Il devait prendre l'avion pour rejoindre Helen à londres. Ils fêteraient Noël en amoureux cette année. Il terminait son sac quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Tu pars ?

- Oui pour quelques jours.

- Helen sera contente."

Le ton de sa voix était amer bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

John soupira. Sa vie professionnelle était double : agent du MI-6 et assassin de Scorpia le temps de son infiltration, sa vie sentimentale également : Helen à Londres et Yassen ici, le russe passant plus de temps avec lui que sa femme. Pour John, cette vie lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait autant Helen que Yassen, un amour sans limite et sans favoritisme. Il était comme ça et Yassen même s'il acceptait avait parfois du mal.

"Je serais là pour le Nouvel An, continua John.

- Mais pas Noël.

- Yassen... je te l'ai déjà répété combien de fois ?

- Je sais."

Le blond entendit un soupir discret. Il daigna enfin se retourner pour voir son amant adossé à la porte de ses appartements. Il sourit en le regardant : c'était devenu un beau jeune homme malgré les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps. Dire qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune adulte quand il l'avait eu en formation et quelques temps après l'avait mis dans son lit. Le temps passait si vite. Au départ, infiltrer Scorpia n'aurait dû durer que six mois, grand maximum avait dit Madame Jones, pourtant il était là depuis plus d'un an. Il ne rechignait pas à la tâche, jouant double-jeu, un jeu dangereux. Il soupira.

Le russe se détacha de sa porte pour venir se planter devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son ancien professeur et baissa les yeux.

"Ca va être triste sans toi."

John soupira à son tour une nouvelle fois. Il leva la main et la posa sur la nuque du jeune homme. Il la caressa doucement avant de le forcer à relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et John sourit avant de l'embrasser.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis un Nouvel An inoubliable.

- Mouais."

Ils se mirent à rire. Les mains de Yassen remontèrent du torse au cou, s'y enroulant comme un serpent. Il se pressa contre John, ses lèvres venant à nouveau goûter celles de son professeur. John se laissa faire, après tout un câlin avant de partir n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

"Je t'aurai. Même si je dois t'attacher, lui murmura Yassen entre deux baisers.

- Toi, tu tiens pas à la vie..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de poser le front l'un contre l'autre. S'il pouvait, il se couperait en deux pour passer Noël avec Yassen et Helen mais il ne pouvait pas, tout comme amener Yassen chez lui, à Londres, était impossible. Une partie à trois serait sans doute sympa mais ni Helen ni Yassen n'apprécieraient.

"Je t'attacherai au Nouvel An alors ! concéda le russe.

- Ooh un jeu coquin ?

- Tsss de suite ! Qui te dit que ça sera sexuel ? bouda Yassen.

- Parce que je sais que tu adores le sexe !"

John rit encore plus à la tape sur son torse. Bon il allait devoir partir là sinon, il passerait Noël avec Yassen. Un dernier baiser et il prit son sac pour Londres.

"Joyeux Noël, John, murmura Yassen avec un sourire tendre."


	3. Vingt ans, c'est important

**Prompt lancé par** Tipitina : "Ok briefe-moi, je suis prêt(e) !"

**Titre :** Vingt ans, c'est important.

**Rating :** G

**Fandom :** Alex Rider (appartient à A. Horowitz)

**Deux mots :** John Rider - Yassen Gregorovich

**Notes :** Free-lance pour John (mort quatorze ans avant le tome un) en se basant sur _Jeu de tueurs_ et _Scorpia_ (tome cinq et six). Spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont lu et vu que _Stormbreaker_.

* * *

Dans trois jours, Yassen fêterait ses vingt ans. Cela ferait dix mois également que John et lui sortaient ensemble. Pour John, c'était un jour important, pour Yassen juste un jour comme les autres. Encore plus aux vues du rythme des missions que Scorpia lui donnait, il ne s'en souvenait carrément pas. John trouvait ça important les anniversaires, surtout quand on a vingt ans.

Aussi Hunter avait-il concocté une mission un peu particulière. Bien sûr, il avait dû obtenir de Julia deux jours de permission spécialement pour ça et promettre un dîner en échange de ce service mais tout était okay pour le jour fatidique.

Le jour avant, Hunter avait fait appeler Yassen dans ses appartements. Le jeune homme arriva, vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Tu étais passé où ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

- Mission.

- Mouais dis plutôt que Julia a encore essayé de te mettre le grappin dessus."

Yassen alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les bras croisés. John sourit, amusé. Yassen était jaloux sauf d'Helen, ça il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien. Il frissonna quand deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière.

"De suite."

John déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant en resserrant son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Puis John le relacha et contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir sur la petite table basse devant.

"On va avoir une mission commune.

- Hein ? Tu m'appelles juste pour ça ?

- Oui et non, répondit John amusé. Tu te souviens de ma mission au Japon ?

- Celle où tu faisais l'escort-boy ?

- Exactement."

John le fixa de ses yeux bleus, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Quelque soit la mission, Yassen l'acceptait toujours au final. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception malgré le sujet.

"Ok, briefe-moi, je suis prêt, lâcha finalement Yassen.

- Nous allons devoir nous rendre à Paris, dans une maison d'hôtes. Le Milieu parisien s'y retrouve tous les samedi. Nous y serons pour une livraison d'armes. Scorpia veut griller les parisiens en remerciements de Brest.

- Et on y sera en tant que ?

- Moi en tant qu'agent de sécurité et toi... comme un adorable petit escort-boy.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont décidé que tu serais le plus à même pour obtenir les informations, dit John en haussant des épaules. On part demain midi."

Yassen soupira lourdement. Il se leva et caressa le visage de John avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr mais il faudra être sage.

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi, c'est toi le plus obsédé de nous deux.

- Tsss de suite."

oOo

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Paris.

John fut le premier à se rendre sur les lieux. En tant que vigile, il devait embaucher plus tôt. Enfin c'est ce qu'il annonça à Yassen mais il mettait en place sa soirée. Il avait réservé une des chambres de l'établissement, demandé un buffet froid avec quelques bouteilles. Il fallait aussi qu'il aille chercher le cadeau de Yassen, un livre dans une édition rare. Le russe était un fana de lecture aussi John essayait-il de lui trouver des livres rares à chaque fois. Bien sûr, il y aurait deux trois autres bricoles avec.

Lorsque vingt heures arriva, John s'était habillé d'un chic costume trois pièces, noir. Il attendait dans la chambre, dans la pénombre pour que Yassen ne le reconnaisse pas. Celui-ci arriva dix minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte en haut et d'un gilet assorti. Il était très mignon comme ça mais un peu trop vêtu à son goût.

"Bonsoir."

Il ne répondit pas, se contenter de montrer la table pour que Yassen se serve. C'est ce qu'il fit. Mais John se leva et s'approcha de la table. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. D'un geste de la main, il l'empêcha de se retourner. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras, lentement, avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il se mit à rire, se trahissant par la même occasion : Yassen piqua du fard avant de se retourner brusquement, fixant d'un regard noir John.

"JOHN ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que-

- Bon anniversaire, mon chéri."

Il agrémenta ses mots d'un baiser tendre. Yassen resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de pousser John. Il regarda partout. Il n'y avait personne hormis eux deux, la table était un buffet, des cadeaux étaient posés dans le coin. Alors tout ça, c'était que du bluff ?

"T'es vraiment trop con...

- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça."


	4. Foustoi de moi

**Prompt lancé par** shakeskp :" ... et comment tu t'es retrouvé(e) marié(e) à une licorne... ?"

**Titre :** Fous-toi de moi.

**Rating :** G

**Fandom :** Alex Rider (appartient à A. Horowitz)

**Deux mots : **John Rider - Yassen Gregorovich

**Notes :** Free-lance pour John (mort quatorze ans avant le tome un) en se basant sur Jeu de tueurs et Scorpia (tome cinq et six).Spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont lu et vu que Stormbreaker.

* * *

John était en train de finir son rapport dans l'appartement que lui prêtait Scorpia, dans le centre d'entraînement de Malogosto, en Italie. Ce centre immense abritait la crème des crèmes de l'organisation criminelle. Il soupira lourdement en refermant le dossier, Yassen et lui s'étaient disputés la veille. Encore au sujet d'Helen. Il regarda l'heure et commença à s'inquiéter : bientôt l'heure du dîner. Généralement, Yassen revenait le matin même suivant leur dispute, les yeux baissés, se mordillant la lèvre, s'excusant de s'être emporté bien que John eut mérité ça car il était toujours "l'autre".

Mais là, personne. John se levait pour se servir un verre d'eau quand on frappa à sa porte. Il sourit, Yassen. Il savait reconnaître entre mille quand il toquait. Il ouvrit sans se précipiter mais fronça des sourcils en découvrant un Yassen à moitié débraillé, le visage barbouillé de... maquillage, l'air renfrogné et pas fier.

"Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr."

John lui laissa la place pour passer. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Lui se contenta de s'installer sur l'accoudoir.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un peu d'eau, s'il te plait."

John alla chercher un grand verre d'eau pour le lui donner, retournant s'asseoir.

"Je suis désolé... non écoute."

Yassen releva ses yeux sur lui, il semblait las et fatigué, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

"On se dispute toujours pour Helen et je sais que ça finit toujours pareil. Je sais que tu ne lèses aucun de nous mais des fois, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit morte.

- Je sais.

- T'as de la chance que je sois raide dingue de toi, tu sais ?

- Oui, sourit John."

Yassen but d'une traite son verre d'eau avant de soupirer, mal à l'aise.

"J'ai fait une connerie...

- Oh ?

- Hier soir, quand je suis parti. Je suis allé au Gouchi-Gouchi club.

- Sans moi ? Vilain garçon.

- Ouais fous-toi de ma gueule.

- Vas-y continue.

- Je me suis marié."

John manqua de se ramasser à cette annonce. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, incapable de savoir si c'était une blague ou pas.

"Ouais avec une licorne...

- ... et comment tu t'es retrouvé marié à une licorne... ?

- C'est ça le plus drôle..."

John préféra s'asseoir par terre plutôt que de se vautrer à l'explication de son amant. Yassen raconta alors sa soirée bien arrosée. C'était une soirée spéciale Drag-queen, un truc de folie apparemment. Toutes les divas du pays étaient venues pour ça. Des tenues plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, des mecs costumés en danseuse de cabaret, en brésilienne de carnaval, en steampunk... bref la totale. Et dans le lot, l'un d'eux était venu le rejoindre au bar où il noyait son chagrin. Il lui avait payé un verre, puis un autre et encore un autre ainsi de suite. Généralement Yassen ne buvait pas autant mais l'ambiance festive et la déprime l'avaient aidé. Son camarade et lui avaient fui le bar pour trouver une de ces fausses chapelles où les gays se marient, tant pour déconner que pour consacrer leur amour.

"Ouais je vois quoi, je suis déjà tombé sur ce genre d'endroits, avoua John.

- J'étais tellement plein que j'ai même pas réfléchi, se lamenta Yassen."

John évita de sourire, il ne fallait pas...

Donc Yassen et son "épouse" se sont retrouvés dans un hôtel minable du bord de mer. Ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air et le lendemain, Yassen s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il faisait là. En se levant, il s'était tourné vers son camarade de coucherie qui se sortait de la salle de bain. "Salut,mon chou". La machoire de Yassen s'était décroché à l'instant même où les mots l'avaient salué. Devant lui, se tenait debout un mec portant tout juste un string, des sur-chaussettes faisant comme sur les pattes des chevaux, une longue traine poilue représentant la queue du cheval collée derrière et sur sa tête, un espèce de casque transparent tenant une magnifique corne pointée vers le haut.

John ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il en pleura même alors que Yassen lui décocha un regard noir et un coin de pied.

"Et tu en as fait quoi de ton épouse ? demanda John en essayant de se calmer.

- Je me suis cassé vite fait même si j'ai dégueulé dix mètres après l'hôtel.

- Mon pauvre chéri. Tu n'as décidément pas de chance.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est de ta faute ! s'emporta Yassen en se levant brusquement."

Mais il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui tournait encore. Il sentit deux mains fraiches se poser sur ses joues et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux billes bleues qui le fixaient.

"Allez, viens, tu vas prendre une douche, manger une bonne soupe et tu iras te coucher.

- T'es qu'un salaud."

John sourit, amusé, avant de l'embrasser. Oui mais il était le salaud de Yassen, le seul et l'unique. Mais il se marrait toujours en entrant dans la salle de bain. Celle-là, il fallait qu'il la garde en mémoire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire =D


	5. Cinq nuances de blanc

**Titre :** Cinq nuances de blanc

**Thème :** #1. Cinq nuances de blanc (liste 1)

**Série :** Alex Rider

**Personnages/Couple :** John Rider/Yassen Gregorovich

**Rating :** G

**Spoilers :** Vu que John Rider est décédé avant le début de la série, il y a des spoilers un peu partout ainsi que de l'invention vu qu'on sait peu de choses (ou seulement dans « Jeu de tueurs »).

**Note :** Je suis partie d'expressions avec le mots « Blanc » que j'ai trouvé sur Wikipédia (.org/wiki/Blanc) et je les ai intégrées dans cette petite fiction.

**Note 2 :** Ecrit pour la communauté LJ : 52 Saveurs

* * *

Yassen avait eu _carte blanche_ pour cette mission. Il l'avait qualifiée de « facile » quand Julia lui avait refilé le dossier. Il suffisait de transporter une mallette d'un point A – à savoir le bureau de Julia – à un point B – le bureau d'un politicien véreux à la solde de Scopia en Afrique du Sud. Rien de bien difficile en somme. On lui avait donné un passeport diplomatique, un faux bien sûr, pour que personne ne puisse fouiller la mallette. Yassen lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait mais une mission était une mission qu'importe la teneur.

C'était la première de ce type et John lui avait dit avant de le quitter : Ca te donnera l'occasion de _blanchir sous le harnais_. Bien sûr, le Russe n'avait rien compris à cette expression et John s'était fichu de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez.

_Etant connu comme le loup blanc_, Yassen s'était teint les cheveux, tirés en arrière, et s'était habillé d'une façon inhabituelle pour lui à savoir un costume trois pièces avec la cravate assortie. Il se trouvait l'air ridicule dans un accoutrement pareil mais bon, c'était pour la mission comme il le disait avec philosophie.

Le voyage fut long. Il était parti de Rome pour Paris. Un peu plus de deux heures de trajet seulement. A l'aéroport de Charles de Gaulle, il dut attendre pas loin de trois heures pour sa correspondance vers Johannesbourg et là, l'avion mit pratiquement dix ou onze heures pour atterrir. Bien qu'on l'ait installé en première classe, Yassen se retrouva courbaturé de partout. Il préférait de loin voyager dans de vieux coucous ou encore les avions de fret. On y était mal installé, il y avait énormément de bruit mais c'était dans ce genre d'appareils que Yassen se sentait le mieux.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande ville de cette Nation arc-en-ciel, Yassen prit contact avec le diplomate. Il ne cherchait jamais à comprendre qui était la cible, qu'elle soit à éliminer ou à contacter, et rien ne dérogerait à la règle. Monsieur Zuma l'attendrait pour le repas de midi dans un petit restaurant de la ville, un lieu sans grande affluence.

Yassen partit donc se rafraichir dans le grand hôtel de Johannesbourg où on lui avait réservé une suite. En entrant, il poussa un lourd soupir, l'endroit aurait plu à John : vaste avec un balcon aussi grand que la chambre à coucher, elle possédait un salon décoré dans le style le plus moderne et une salle de bain dont la baignoire était de la taille du lit deux places de la suite.

Pourtant Yassen profita de ce luxe. Il prit un bon bain bien chaud pour se remettre de ce voyage interminable avant de commander un petit encas. La valise avait été abandonnée sur le lit et elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à son rendez-vous. Et cette heure arriva trop vite à son goût.

Il demanda un taxi pour l'amener au restaurant. La ville était étrange, mêlant la richesse des blancs à la pauvreté des noirs. Cela lui rappela son pays d'origine.

Il avait _fait chou blanc_. A peine arrivé devant le lieu de rendez-vous qu'une voiture déboula au coin de la rue. Yassen ne l'avait pas vu, son regard était posé sur le véhicule qui venait de se garer à côté de son taxi. Un homme bien vêtu en sortit, c'était apparemment monsieur Zuma. La première voiture fit crisser ses pneus et c'est à ce moment-là que Yassen comprit : deux canons apparurent à la fenêtre et les balles commencèrent à fuser. Les mitraillettes crachaient leur venin sur le petit groupe, seul Yassen semblait avoir de bons réflexes pour éviter les balles. Monsieur Zuma s'en prit cinq et s'écroula au sol, son sang commençant à maculer le trottoir.

Yassen attendit que le véhicule tourne au coin de la rue pour se relever. Des deux gardes du corps de Zuma, il n'en restait que des cadavres allongés près de leur maître, des deux chauffeurs (du taxi et de la limousine), il n'en restait que des cadavres affalés sur leur volant. Le Russe soupira lourdement, la mission avait raté. Il baissa les yeux sur la petite valise noire qu'il apportait : il allait devoir rentrer avec. Julia n'allait pas être contente.

Le lendemain matin et après avoir fait attention à ne pas se faire descendre, il reprit l'avion pour Rome puis un privé pour le site de Malogosto. Julia n'était pas au centre, cela lui laisserait un peu de répis avant les remontrances. Pour le moment, il _mangeait son pain blanc_ à savoir finir la journée dans les bras de John plus tôt que prévu. Le reste attendrait bien un peu.


	6. Mois d'Aout

**Titre :** Mois d'Août

**Thème :** # 2. Le mois le plus cruel (liste 1)

**Série :** Alex Rider

**Personnages/Couple :** John Rider/Yassen Gregorovich

**Rating :** G

**Spoilers :** Vu que John Rider est décédé avant le début de la série, il y a des spoilers un peu partout ainsi que de l'invention vu qu'on sait peu de choses (ou seulement dans « Jeu de tueurs »)

**Note : **Je place cette petite histoire à la naissance d'Alex.

**Note 2 :** Ecrit pour 52 Saveurs

* * *

Yassen avait beau être un tueur, un assassin, un mercenaire, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme. Et sous ce masque cruel se cachait un homme sensible et amoureux... d'un homme marié. Son ancien professeur qui plus est.

Il soupira lourdement en se rallongeant sur son lit. Il était en mission à Berlin pour le moment. On avait commandité l'assassinat du dirigeant d'une grosse firme industrielle allemande, Scorpia avait sorti son atout : lui, Cosaque. Enfin il était seulement second derrière Hunter. Yassen avait tout prévu pour sa mission : il prendrait un fusil à lunettes et se placerait en hauteur, sur le toit d'un petit immeuble au centre ville, en face du restaurant où monsieur Heinz dînait tous les midi. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il avait loué une chambre dans un hôtel minable, il n'aimait pas le luxe, c'était une chose qu'il laissait à John. Son amant était un amoureux des grandes chambres avec salle de bain dernier cri, grand écran dans le salon, petit bar, jacousi parfois sur la terrasse. Yassen préférait les chambre simple : un lit, une table, une armoire et une salle de bain. Point. Mais parfois il se laissait convaincre par John et se laissait tomber dans ce luxe, cela ne lui faisait pas de mal et surtout, John s'occupait de lui comme d'un petit prince.

Un soupir passa à nouveau ses lèvres avant qu'il n'attrape le petit calendrier posé sur sa table de chevet. Il regarda la date, le 10 Août. Il détestait le mois d'Août : John – Hunter – prenait toujours ses vacances en Août pour rester auprès de sa femme. C'était un accord un peu spécial qu'il avait passé avec leurs chefs et Julia. John et sa femme partaient tous les deux dans un petit village au nord de Londres et même s'ils venaient d'avoir un petit garçon, cette année ne serait pas différente des autres. Pour Yassen, le mois d'Août était le mois le plus cruel de l'année car il ne pouvait pas être avec John. Il se retrouvait seul dans un lit froid malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Il tourna le calendrier, petit bout de carton de la taille d'une carte postale, et relut le numéro inscrit dessus. John le lui avait laissé s'il avait un souci. Yassen n'avait jamais osé appeler, John se moquerait de lui s'il le faisait. Il se tourna sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans le coussin. Il cria. John lui manquait. Ses étreintes et ses caresses, ses mots doux et parfois moqueurs aussi, sa présence forte et rassurante, tout cela lui manquait cruellement.

D'un coup de reins, il s'assit en tailleur et attrapa le téléphone. Il composa le numéro sur le téléphone à cadran. Ça sonnait. Il tomba sur la standardiste et demanda monsieur John Rider. Il attendit encore, le cœur battant. Sa bouche était sèche.

« Allô ? »

Yassen se tendit, raccrocha vivement avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et se passa une main sur le visage. Il agissait comme un gamin.

« Bordel, Yassen, tu es adulte ! »

Son cœur battait vite. John avait décroché mais Yassen lui avait raccroché au nez comme un malpoli ou... comme un amant pris la main dans le sac. Pourtant il se mit le téléphone sur son ventre et recomposa le numéro. Il attendit à nouveau.

« Allô ? »

Il avait envie de parler, de l'appeler par son prénom et de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Pourtant aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il y eut un blanc avant que John ne reprenne la parole et, étrangement, Yassen pouvait voir sourire son amant à travers le combiné.

« Tu n'es plus un gamin. »

Un reproche moqueur mais qui allégea Yassen.

« Tout va bien ici. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais en voyage, tu me raconteras quand on se verra. »

Une voix de femme s'éleva derrière lui avec des gazouillis de bébé. John répondit qu'il arrivait dans deux secondes.

« Je vais te laisser, on va se promener avec Alex. »

Yassen se mordit la lèvre du bas mais son coeur se mit à battre plus vite quand John lui souffla dans un murmure un « je t'aime » en russe avant de raccrocher.

Le Russe resta encore un moment, le combiné à l'oreille où la tonalité indiquait qu'on avait raccroché. Il n'avait rien pu dire pourtant John l'avait reconnu. Comme l'Anglais le connaissait bien...

Yassen roula sur le côté, en boule tout en serrant le téléphone. Oh oui, le mois d'Août était le mois le plus cruel de l'année mais quelque part, John l'était encore plus pour lui murmurer de tels mots alors qu'il était avec sa femme et son fils.


	7. Moi Lion, Toi Gazelle

**Titre :** Mois d'Août

**Thème :** # 6. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes (liste 1)

**Série :** Alex Rider

**Personnages/Couple :** John Rider/Yassen Gregorovich

**Rating :**

**Spoilers :** Vu que John Rider est décédé avant le début de la série, il y a des spoilers un peu partout ainsi que de l'invention vu qu'on sait peu de choses (ou seulement dans « Jeu de tueurs »)

**Note : **Ecrit pour 52 Saveurs

**

* * *

**

Il avait connu Yassen quand ce dernier avait à peine dix-neuf ans. Déjà à l'époque, Yassen était fin et sec, il n'était pas d'une masse musculaire à faire peur mais sa force l'était. La seule chose qui avait changé était son regard. John l'avait vu passer de froid, fermé et quelque part triste à doux et plein de tendresse mais ce regard-là, Yassen ne le lui montrait seulement qu'en privé. C'était une marque de faiblesse sinon, disait le Russe.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que je suis un bout de viande ! » pesta Yassen qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

« Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est de cette façon que je te regarde ?

- Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes ! » gronda Yassen.

John éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur le lit dont les draps étaient défaits et froissés de leur récent ébat amoureux. Ils avaient fait l'amour, encore, au retour de leur mission dans la jungle équatorienne et Yassen, après avoir somnolé quelques longues minutes, avait filé à la douche pour se laver de la sueur. Pourtant il savait bien que cela serait inutile puisqu'il n'y avait pas de climatisation dans leur chambre d'hôtel minable.

D'un pas énervé, il se dirigea vers le petit réfrigérateur et en sortit une canette de soda qu'il but longuement. Il sentait toujours le regard de John sur lui, cela le faisait frémir. John avait quelque chose du prédateur quand ils étaient seuls, Yassen se sentait mal à l'aise mais pas complètement de manière négative, ça avait le don de l'exciter et de le maintenir en éveil.

« Tu sais que... la façon que tu as de me regarder me fait penser à celle d'un félin prêt à bondir sur une pauvre gazelle sans défense ? » lâcha-t-il avec amusement.

D'un bond, John se leva du lit, complètement nu, et sauta sur Yassen avant de l'entourer de ses bras forts et de caler son visage dans le creux du cou de son jeune amant.

« Comme ça ?

- Mouais, un peu dans ce genre-là !

- Et le félin doit faire quoi après ? Dévorer la pauvre gazelle ? Lui montrer qui est le maître, hum ? »

Yassen soupira lourdement, il allait y repasser, c'était certain ! Quand John était d'une humeur joueuse comme ça, c'était fini de son calme et de sa tranquillité mais il n'avouerait jamais à son amant qu'il aimait ça... oh ça, il ne risquait pas de le lui avouer.


End file.
